Punkgirl
by Undeadantagonist
Summary: Sakura is a caring and kind child until her parents die.then she turns cold and heartless.Add syaoran and you've got alot of trouble.T for later chapters,flames accepted.My first fic!
1. Chapter 1

Punk girl

Summary: Sakura is the new girl in school. Guess what? She is a total punk.

After her family died she became cold and hates the world. Add syaoran and

You've got a whole lot of trouble! SXS

----- change of scene----------

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

(Author's notes and tips)

Disclaimer:

Wolf-Take it away chocolate egg

Egg-Wolf doesn't own cardcaptors sakura and has NOT copyed anyones fic and is it is like yours she hasn't seen it and is very sorry.

Chapter 2

------Sakura's bedroom---------Sakura's Pov---------------------------------------------------

16 year old Sakura Kinomoto lay sprawled out on her bed, her sheet had a huge bloody skull with the word 'death' in red on it. Sakura would have been considered beautiful if not for her punkish style and viscous temper (A.N Sakura knows almost every martial art subject), Sakura had auburn with red streaks, glittering emerald eyes and a figure to die for. (A.N The viscous temper sounds a lot like me…0o) "Mnn" Sakura mumbled, getting out of bed. She glanced at the clock; she had 5minutes to get to school. 'Big deal it's not like I'm never late at koi high' she thought sarcastically. "Oh NO! It's my first day of Tomoeda high; I got kicked out of koi!" She shouted suddenly realising!

Sakura ran into the bathroom, "Wait why am I rushing? It's no big deal if I'm late." Sakura thought. 4 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, her hair tied back into a

Pony tail. She raided her wardrobe until she found her favourite clothes a black top with

'Stop talking to my chest and talk to my face' on the chest area in creepy red writing. On the back of it was a huge skull with a sword through it. Her trousers were back with different size chains. She then applied lots of mascara and black eye shadow. Then she grabbed a random hoddie and stuffed into her backpack and grabbing for her skateboard at the same time. Sakura ran out the door with out even saying goodbye.

------Outside----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She jumped onto her skateboard and started skating down the street, WHAM! She had went straight into someone, without look up she muttered, "Watch where your going idiot!"

"NO! Why don't you watch where YOUR going!" a boy with amber eyes replied.

Sakura made a rude jester glaring at the boy and hopped back on her skateboard and left, muttering death threats about preps.

------------------------Tomoeda high-------------------------------------------------------------

She got to Tomoeda high in less than 5 minutes, she enter to an empty hall way. She checked her paper again room 23a it said… "Ahha! Here it is." Sakura said in a monotone voice. She waited another couple of minutes and then knocked at the door.

----------------------A.N--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh the tension wow this is my first fic so please R&R flames are accepted and also ideas! Also will write fics dedicated 2 people just ask in your review!


	2. Niki

Punkgirl

Disclaimer: I do Not own ccs or the characters but I do own the plot.

Chapter 2

-----------------------3 person POV---------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in!" someone said from behind the door. Sakura slowly the door and went to the desk. "I a new student" Sakura said, not even trying to sound exciting. The teacher

Was looking for something in her desk (A.N I can't think of the name for the teacher so I'm going to call her teacher: P)

"Oh my god! Look at her clothes." Said a girl with long sandy blonde hair and very slutty clothes. Suddenly Sakura walked over to the girl and slammed her fist down on the desk and said "Look why don't you shut up before replace the desk with your head!"

"Ok Sakura Kinomoto is it? I am you new teacher, I see you have already met Niki. Why don't you come to the front and tell us abit about you." Said her new female teacher appear back from the behind desk.

"Let me see I have been kicked out of 16 high schools for fighting, I love skateboarding and that's about it!"

The teacher stared for a minute the said" Okay, why don't you sit behind Tomoyo. Tomoyo please put you hand up".

A girl with long raven hair and amethyst eyes with a purpley pink skirt with dark blue sequins and a light purple halter top put her hand up. As Sakura walked to her seat Tomoyo smiled at her only to get a cold glare. The teacher started to take the register

when the boy that bumped into Sakura walked in. "Sorry I'm late" he said.

"That's ok syaoran please sit down." Said the teacher. Syaoran took his place behind Sakura, not even noticing her presents.

Break time

"Hey new girl or should I say new boy, you bitch. How about a fight after school." Niki said walking up to Sakura

"Sure whatever" Was Sakura's only reply as she walked away with a smirk on her face.

A.N

How did you like that chapter? Sorry it took so long I slept over my Best friend's house and then went to a fete. P.S did anyone know this is my first fic?

Anyway I'd like a special thanks to:

lovegirl

To.xy

radhika best

and

dbzgtfan2004


	3. Chapter 3

Punkgirl

Disclaimer: I do Not own ccs or the characters but I do own the plot.

Chapter 3

The bell went and teenagers were rushing out of school eagerly like staved animals. Sakura on the other hand was taking her time and slowly walked to the girls changing rooms, when she was inside she changed into her fighting outfit which consisted of a tight red sports bra with a black mesh shirt on top, black shorts and a black shirt. She was nearing the fighting area and she could already hear Niki boast and tell everyone about how Sakura was probably too scared to show. Sakura smirked at this and turned the corner.

The fighting area was just behind the school in an open field, there was a huge crowd. Niki's jaw dropped when she saw Sakura.

One boy said" My bet's on Niki she's never lost a fight!"

Another boy said" No way! Sakura looks much stronger, plus she's been kicked out of 16 schools for fighting!"

"True." Said the other boy nodding slightly

The crowd was jeering and had now surrounded both Sakura and Niki.

Niki Stepped forward trying to punch Sakura in the face, Sakura speedily caught her fist and threw Niki to the ground. Niki wiped her face angrily and tried to kick Sakura this time, Sakura leaped over Niki's head and landed behind her. She then punched Niki in the back of the head. Sakura picked her up and punched her chin, making Niki's head snap back.

"This is a warning for all you others that want to fuck with me." Sakura stated coldly before walking off.

Niki's friends were screeching at everyone to help them with Niki, most of them walked off but some stayed behind.

"Hey wait up!" Said a certain purple headed girl

"What do you want?" Sakura asked rolling her eyes

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house?"

Sakura pondered for a bit "Fine!" she said giving in.

"Awesome! Let's go." Tomoyo yelled grabbing Sakura's hand, little did they know a certain amber eyed boy had been watching Sakura the whole time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dundundun!!!!!!!! I like to leave yah hanging.

Well thanks to all you that have supported me

Remember reviews make me happy!


End file.
